


Et laissez la porte ouverte

by NoctellaNocturne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, But not too much plot, Dom Loki, Lots of it, M/M, Past Tony/OC - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Tony, cum
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctellaNocturne/pseuds/NoctellaNocturne
Summary: Tony est un habitué du "Second Circle" un club BDSM où il va pour se détendre. Il y a même son Maître attitré.Seulement aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à lui que le héros va avoir à faire...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quand je bloquais sur "La Sérénade des monstres" j'écrivais cette fic pour me détendre.  
> Le titre est basé sur un strip de Boulet, "L'échappée" qui se termine comme suit: "Pour faire une prison efficace: Chauffez-la, mettez-y des coussins et de la musique... Et surtout: laissez la porte grande ouverte."

Le club n'avait rien de l'image que les béotiens auraient pu se faire d'un donjon. A vrai dire, il n'avait même rien de l'image que Tony se faisait d'un donjon, et dieu sait s'il en avait fréquenté.

Le petit salon où se trouvait le playboy était moderne, chic et fort heureusement dénué de la moindre note de rouge criard ou de noir inquiétant. La lumière, bien que tamisée, ne servait guère qu'à rendre le maquillage des employé.es plus discret et à installer une atmosphère plus intime.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que le milliardaire attendait, et bien que la patience ne soit pas sa plus grande qualité, il était d'usage de patienter dans ce genre d'établissement: probablement pour laisser au client.es le temps de la réflexion ; peut-être même pour laisser germer dans leur esprit le genre de scénario auquel iels aimeraient se soumettre.

Tony était un habitué. Il venait généralement avec une idée assez précise de ses désirs, qu'il transmettait à son maître durant la conversation, entre un quart d'heure et une demie heure, qui précédait leur « session » à proprement parler.

Cyril, c'était le nom de son maître, n'avait rien dans son apparence qui évoquât l'autorité. Certes, il était grand et svelte. Mais en dehors de cela c'était un jeune homme, Tony ne lui donnait pas trente ans, souriant, affable, dont le fin visage serein était cerné par une auréole de courts cheveux bouclés. « A peine plus viril qu'un twink... » Ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Tony. Ses yeux noirs jais brillaient dans la lumière des lampes et sa peau de bronze contrastait avec les chemises blanches qu'il portait lorsque il était en « entretient » avec Tony.

Le gendre idéal.

Elégant, cultivé, et doux, extrêmement doux. Sa voix, particulèrement, évoquait la chaleur, la douceur, et le confort de la ouate. Et quoi qu'il arrive, jamais, à aucun moment, qu'il mente ou qu'il dise la vérité, qu'il soit en colère ou amusé, Cyril ne se défaisait de ce ton semblable à une caresse.

Pas même lorsqu'il attachait, fouettait, giflait, puis prenait Tony.

Pas même lorsqu'il lui ordonnait de s'agenouiller, de le sucer, d'écarter les jambes, de jouir.

Le millionnaire ignorait ce qui relevait du jeu ou non dans l'attitude de son maître et n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Il était même certain de ne **pas** vouloir le savoir. C'est qu'il trouvait ce comportement aussi agréable lors de leurs sessions que glaçant en dehors. C'était terrible ce que Cyril parvenait à lui faire faire, à lui faire subir, bien qu'avec son consentement, en lui donnant l'illusion, par sa voix et son attitude, qu'il avait le choix.

En réalité Anthony savait qu'il n'avait le choix de rien du tout et que c'était pour cela qu'il venait: pour ne plus avoir à se poser de question, pour ne plus avoir à prendre de décisions.

Seulement Tony n'obéissait pas, ne réagissait pas, aux ordres aboyés, agressifs et brutaux. Ce n'était pas nécessaire et ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs: Son père, Obadhia, Steve, ou encore Fury, et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.

Non.

Tony fonctionnait à la suggestion.

Lui suggérer qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là, qu'il était libre de s'arrêter, qu'il ferait peut-être même mieux de s'arrêter, car après tout était-il capable de tenir le choc ? Voilà qui le faisait foncer droit dans l'autre direction: Pour prouver il ne savait trop quoi à il ne savait trop qui et pour enfin satisfaire, un temps soit peu, ses pulsions autodestructrices.

Dans la voix de Cyril, il y avait exactement cette suggestion. Lorsqu'il lui disait: « 13 coups » en jouant avec la cravache qu'il avait dans les mains, Tony pouvait entendre « Mais je peux arrêter à tout moment si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Après tout je fais ça pour toi, parce que tu le désires ». Et juste pour lui prouver que sa bienveillance n'était pas nécessaire, Tony lui lançait avec assurance « Seulement ? », se refusant ensuite à utiliser son safeword avant que le nombre de coup ne soit atteint, même après avoir joui.

Ces sessions étaient un des rares moments de repos et de paix que pouvait apprécier le héros. Elles lui faisaient oublier la douleur qu'il causait et avait causé autour de lui, les fantômes de son passé, les hontes de son présent. Lorsqu'il était attaché, brutalisé, utilisé, l'esprit de Stark était délicieusement vide. Un vide paisible et lumineux, à l'exact inverse du trou noir rempli de monstres lovecraftiens qui resurgissait parfois dans sa mémoire.

Du reste, Cyril était un jeune homme charmant. Pas le charme parfait et écrasant d'un Steve Rogers, pas le charme maternel d'une Pepper Potts, plutôt le charme discret et élégant d'un Bruce Banner... Même l'aspect transactionnel de leur relation, vu qu'il était clairement écrit, rassurait Tony. Car certes Cyril en avait après son argent, mais sa déontologie était irréprochable. Il savait qu'il jouait avec une part très sensible de la psyché de son client et n'en abusait jamais. Ne tentant jamais de blesser, ou d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de Tony, ne dévoilant jamais ses secrets. Le quadragénaire n'avait plus confiance en grand monde depuis que Pepper l'avait quitté: Mais il avait une confiance aveugle en Cyril.

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas à lui que Tony allait avoir à faire.

Le jeune homme lui avait annoncé sa démission lors de leur derniers rendez-vous, après l'after-care, habituellement de 15 à 30 minutes, il avait tenu à ce que Tony reste un peu plus longtemps et lui avait expliqué la situation. Le jeune homme avait fini de rembourser son prêt étudiant, il remerciait d'ailleurs sincèrement le milliardaire à ce sujet car ses visites mensuelles, voire bimensuelles, extrêmement bien payées, avaient largement contribué à ce qu'il soit remboursé si vite. Dorénavant, il désirait se trouver un emploi « dont il puisse parler à ses parents ». Tony avait sincèrement songé à lui proposer un salaire à vie trois fois supérieur à n'importe quel travail qu'il pourrait trouver avec une couverture en tant qu'employé chez Stark Industries avant de réaliser de lui-même que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais.

Par ailleurs s'il avait bien sûr été déçu, Tony n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à l'idée que sa libido et ses problèmes aient pu aider quelqu'un.

A la manière d'un véritable médecin, son ancien maître s'était assuré que son client soit entre de bonnes mains par la suite. Et comme avec un médecin Stark avait d'abord tenté de le rassurer, lui disant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de ça désormais et qu'il trouverait d'autres distractions. Seulement, après avoir été son maître pendant plus d'un an, Cyril savait bien entendu quand son soumis mentait, aussi lui avait-il laissé son numéro de téléphone personnel et l'avait-il encouragé à l'appeler au cas où il ressentirait le besoin d'une nouvelle session: « J'ai un collègue en qui j'ai entièrement confiance qui vous conviendrait parfaitement Monsieur Stark, je n'attends que votre autorisation pour vous présenter. »

Tony avait tenu 2 mois et ça avait été les deux mois les plus longs de sa vie.

Le héros ignorait si ces deux mois avaient réellement été difficiles ou si la perspective de ne pas pouvoir se détendre avec Cyril l'avait à ce point affecté. Les ennemis lui avaient paru plus vicieux et coriaces, les réunions pour Stark Industries plus longues et pénibles, le seul gala auquel il avait été forcé d'assister épouvantable... Même la compagnie des gens qu'il appréciait habituellement lui était lentement devenue insupportable. Cela avait commencé avec les réprimandes de Steve qu'il avait trouvé plus fréquentes et blessantes que d'habitude, puis les plaisanteries de Clint qui avaient bien vite cessé de le faire rire. Pour y échapper, il s'était enfermé dans son atelier, mais cela avait aussitôt déclenché l'inquiétude de Bruce puis celle de Pepper ; inquiétude qui était passée d'agréable à étouffante très rapidement. A ce rythme, le héros avait fini par craindre que cela affecte ses missions avec les Avengers.

Il s'était alors rendu à l'évidence:

Il avait besoin d'air.

Et vite.

La porte tourna enfin sur ses gons, tirant Anthony de ses pensées. Aussitôt, par réflexe, le playboy se leva et sortit deux verres du mini-bar prêt à demander ce que son maître voulait boire. Lorsqu'il était avec Cyril, c'était ainsi qu'il procédait: Son rôle de soumis commençait aussitôt que son maître passait la porte. Il devait donc lui servir à boire, lui retirer son manteau s'il en portait un, puis tirer sa chaise pour qu'il puisse s'assoir. Un manquement à ces règles entrainait systématiquement une punition... C'est pourquoi il arrivait à Tony de les oublier sciemment.

Seulement il avait aujourd'hui décidé, face à un nouveau maître, de jouer la carte de la prudence.

Le mini-bar ouvert il se tourna en direction de son maître pour lui demander ce qu'il désirait boire, et s'immobilisa presque aussitôt:

Devant la porte se tenait Loki en personne.

…

 

Cyril n'avait pas donné d'indications particulièrement précises sur son client. Où plus exactement sur l'identité de son client. En dehors de cela, le Dieu du Chaos savait tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

En premier lieu qu'il s'agissait d'un homme riche et puissant, mais cela, la divinité s'en serait doutée de par la nature même du club dont les prix le rendait inaccessible au commun des mortels. Cyril l'avait également décrit succinctement: 45 ans, de taille moyenne, voire un peu petit. Il avait d'énormes problèmes de reconnaissance et de confiance en lui notamment liés à une « histoire familiale complexe »,ce que Loki avait immédiatement traduit par « maltraitance ». Et enfin, il était égocentrique et très stressé par son emploi.

En soit, ce client possédait sensiblement le même profil que tous ceux qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant.

Loki et Cyril, l'Asgardien avait su par la suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son véritable prénom, s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar alors que le Dieu du chaos faisait profil bas sur Midgard.

Il était certain qu'il s'agissait du dernier endroit dans l'univers où ses nombreux ennemis le chercheraient après qu'il se soit échappé d'Asgard, lui laissant largement le temps d'échafauder un plan pour garantir sa survie et sa liberté... A condition qu'il se fasse discret. Ne pas être repéré sur Midgard avait été, jusque là, étonnamment simple. Il n'avait pas eu à beaucoup utiliser son Seidr, le simple fait de s'habiller à la mode New-Yorkaise et une fausse identité plausible ayant garanti qu'il ne soit pas associé au tyran qui avait tenté d'asservir la Terre deux ans plus tôt. Seulement il lui fallait aussi un travail qui rapporte, où on le verrait peu, et dont il serait normal de ne pas parler. Lorsqu'il avait fait part de son inquiétude à Cyril, prétextant des problèmes d'argent, ce dernier lui avait parlé de son propre métier.

« -Tu sais Ulric, si tu veux je peux peut-être te donner des cours et te présenter à la patronne. Ton profil plairait beaucoup là où je travaille.

-Ce serait aimable de ta part. Je n'ai jusqu'à maintenant eu de semblables pratiques que dans un cadre intime. Je me sais doué dans ce domaine mais j'ignore s'il existe des codes propres à la profession. »

Ainsi Loki avait-il été formé rapidement par Cyril, qui s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'en dehors de certaines règles de sécurité Loki savait à peu près tout du BDSM. Le dieu espiègle s'étant renseigné de lui-même sur le peu qu'il ignorait.

Loki exerçait donc le métier de Maître SM, avec talent, depuis six mois.

Le club « Second Circle » était un lieu très agréable. Les sommes astronomiques qu'y déboursaient les nombreux.ses client.es permettaient de payer grassement les gens qui y travaillaient et les petits appartements dans lesquels se déroulaient les sessions étaient propres, élégants, bien fournis et confortables. Tout.es ses client.es n'étaient pas plaisant.es à l'oeil, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance car il était plutôt rare qu'iels attendent de Loki un quelconque rapport.

Il est vrai que le prince déchu avait craint un temps que sa déchéance soit plus grande encore maintenant qu'il monnayait ses charmes... Seulement la grande majorité de ses client.es préféraient lorsque Loki, vêtu de la tête aux pieds, les réduisait à l'état de dociles jouets sexuels pantelants et hagards sans même les toucher directement, gratifiant leur perte totale de repère d'un rictus froid. Loki pouvait donc profiter d'une source de revenue fiable sans pour autant se sentir blessé dans son orgueil.

Il ignorait cependant pourquoi Cyril lui avait confié ce client auquel il tenait tant au moment de cesser son activité. Sa justification à ce propos ayant été pour le moins sibylline: « Je suis certain que vous correspondez parfaitement aux attentes de l'autre. » S'était il contenté de lui répondre.

Avec un nouveau client, la première impression était décisive, aussi le prince déchu avait-il apporté un soin encore plus maniaque qu'à son habitude à sa toilette. Sous son manteau en drap noir nonchalamment posé sur ses épaules à la manière d'une cape, il portait une veste cintrée sans manche, noire, ornée de fines rayures verticales gris clair sur une chemises blanche. Un mouchoir verts dans sa poche et une cravate verte elle aussi rappelaient la couleur de ses yeux. Comme cela lui arrivait parfois pour appuyer son statut de dominant, il portait de fins gants de cuir noir. Loki s'était également soigneusement peigné, ses cheveux jais rabattus vers l'arrière rendu aussi brillants par la laque que ses chaussures de cuir fraichement vernies. Ces bottes, semblables à des bottes d'équitation, s'arrêtaient à la hauteur de ses genoux et auraient probablement été considérées comme une faute de goût en d'autres circonstances, mais dans ce contexte elles étaient, tout comme les gants, particulièrement utiles pour assoir sa position de dominant. La divinité aurait bien complété son attirail en mettant une paire de lunettes de soleil rondes qu'il réservait pour des client.es particulièrement en demande de contrôle et de distance, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer son nouveau soumis.

Loki entra dans la pièces, 10 minutes après son client, l'Asgardien était habituellement ponctuel, mais ce retard calculé avait pour but de faire se languir son futur soumis. Il poussa la porte et entra d'un pas aussi assuré que silencieux.

La vision qui l'accueillit manqua de le faire sortir de son rôle.

Anthony Stark, l'Homme de fer en personne, se trouvait dans le salon de l'appartement, deux verres à la main. Le voir ainsi prêt à lui servir à boire rappela un souvenir doux amer à Loki mais il n'en montra rien et l'évinça très vite.

Le quadragénaire semblait aussi surpris que lui.

…

Le premier réflexe de Tony, quelle surprise, ne fut pas un réflexe de survie. Son premier réflexe, qu'il réprima, fut de s'avancer vers Loki pour lui retirer son manteau.

Il pouvait y avoir trois explications à la présence du psychopathe. Non en réalité l'esprit génial et dopé par l'adrénaline d'Anthony comptait 1564 raisons possibles qui pouvaient être grossièrement réparties en 200 catégories de scénarios: Mais seules trois étaient véritablement plausibles. Les autres n'étaient pas à éliminer, juste très improbables, particulièrement celles impliquant Ragnärock. Tony avait beau pas être très au courant de ce qui se passait en dehors de sa tour lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans son atelier, si un serpent géant se promenait dans New-York il s'en serait aperçu.

Trois explications, donc:

  1. Il s'agissait d'un plan élaboré par Loki pour se débarrasser de lui au moment où il serait le plus vulnérable, et Cyril n'en savait rien.

  2. Il s'agissait d'un plan élaboré par Loki pour se débarrasser de lui au moment où il serait le plus vulnérable et Cyril était son complice, ce qui voulait dire que Tony avait encore fait confiance à quelqu'un alors qu'il n'aurait jamais du, qu'il avait encore merdé, et à cette idée il sentait monter en lui tous les signes avant-coureurs d'une crise d'angoisse.

  3. Loki ne s'attendait pas du tout à le trouver là et était lui-même entrain de se demander s'il s'agissait d'un piège.




Dans tous les cas, la situation était la même: Jamais Anthony Stark n'avait été aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Et ça impliquait l'Afghanistan alors qu'il n'était maintenu en vie que par une batterie de voiture et les fois où on lui avait volé son réacteur. Le « héros » était venu ici pour se détendre, pour se plier à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre, pour être utilisé, usé, brisé, puis recollé, soigné et renvoyé au milieu de fauves. Il n'était ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement prêt à faire face à un pas vraiment dieu, plus exactement prince, mais clairement dangereux ancien habitant d'Asgard. Il n'avait pas ses bracelets aux poignées ; pas de téléphone, laissé dans le coffre fort de l'appartement, donc aucun moyen de contacter les autres Avengers ; et l'appartement ne comptait absolument rien qui puisse servir d'arme, à dessein. Même les vêtements qu'il portait avaient été choisis parce qu'ils étaient faciles à enlever, voire à déchirer, sa tenue pour le retour étant soigneusement pliée dans un sac à l'autre bout de la pièce. Happy ne viendrait le chercher que dans deux heures, comme prévu, et d'ici là le héros avait le temps de mourir mille fois d'autant de manières différentes et toutes plus épouvantables les unes que les autres.

« Je prendrai un verre de whisky. » Entendit-il soudain.

Stark agit d'une manière automatique, il sortit la meilleure bouteille de whisky du mini-bar et en servit deux verres qu'il amena sur la table. Il se retourna ensuite vers Loki pour voir que celui-ci tenait son manteau à une main, en équilibre au bout de son doigt. Encore une fois, par réflexe, par habitude, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui et qu'il était là pour obéir, il prit le manteau de Loki et l'accrocha soigneusement au porte manteau. Le héros en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à sa némésis, celle-ci ne le regardait pas et son expression était parfaitement indéchiffrable.

Le porte-manteau était plus proche de la porte d'entrée que le mini-bar, et si Loki se trouvait encore dans le vestibule il ne bloquait pas vraiment la sortie. Peut-être que si Tony arrivait à courir suffisamment vite jusqu'à la porte il pourrait sortir de l'appartement et...

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre un verre avant de quitter les lieux ? » Lui proposa Loki, à croire que cette ordure était en plus capable de lire les pensées. Une fraction de seconde, Tony crut réellement que Loki allait le laisser sortir, qu'ils allaient seulement parler, et qu'ils repartiraient ensuite chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce que Tony reviennent personnellement lui éclater la gueule à coup de blasters. Puis il se souvint que le premier titre de Loki était d'être le Dieu du Mensonge.

…

Loki sirotait son verre de whisky face à l'Avenger, assis sur son siège comme il l'aurait été sur le trône d'Asgard.

A l'expression de l'Homme de fer, Loki avait comprit qu'il n'était pas en danger. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège mis en place pour le capturer.

Le Dieu à la langue d'argent avait réfléchit tout en observant son « client ».

Il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur: s'il s'était retrouvé face à face avec n'importe quel autre Avenger, il aurait été obligé de fuir. Le Captain, dans son immense droiture, se serait rué vers le coffre et l'aurait déverrouillé pour appeler le SHIELD au péril de sa vie et le bon Docteur Banner se serait transformé en berserk à sa seule vue. Pour ce qui était des autres membres de l'équipe, Loki était intimement convaincu que les deux assassins ne s'adonnaient pas à ce genre de pratiques, quant à Thor... Un frisson de dégoût imperceptible parcourut le dieu à l'idée de le croiser en de pareilles circonstances.

Face à la surprise et la peur du mortel, Loki avait fait exactement ce qu'il était attendu de lui: Il avait joué son rôle de maître. Et cela avait fonctionné. Stark était là en tant que soumis: Il voulait obéir, il voulait plaire, et pour le moment c'était tout ce sur quoi Loki pouvait compter.

En effet, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'inventeur quitter l'appartement maintenant. Cela rassurerait peut-être Stark sur le coup, mais aveuglé par la peur d'avoir été si proche d'un ennemi mortel dans un tel état de vulnérabilité, il reviendrait le combattre avec l'ensemble des Avengers, le SHIELD et probablement la moitié des forces armées du territoire américain, civils compris, avant que Loki ai eu le temps de quitter New-York. Il lui fallait gagner suffisamment de temps pour que le milliardaire se calme, et répondre à suffisamment peu de questions pour qu'il cherche à savoir comment les deux hommes en étaient arrivés là _avant_ de vouloir le jeter dans les bras de l'abomination verte, ou pire, de Thor.

« -Cyril ignore ma véritable identité et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'occire, Stark. Explicita-t-il donc au héros, plus nerveux que jamais. Dans son état, les expressions du mortel étaient d'une clarté limpide, aussi Loki vit-il nettement toute sa silhouette se dégonfler avant que ses épaules ne se tendent à nouveau:

-Et je devrais croire le Dieu du mensonge ?

-Je suis en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs Stark, si je voulais te tuer, tu serais mort à l'instant où j'ai passé cette porte. Et si je voulais te faire du mal... Loki passa sa main sur son visage, et aussitôt il se transforma en Cyril avant de reprendre son apparence normale au bout de quelques secondes. A la vue de ce pouvoir qu'il ignorait Stark devint aussi pâle qu'un linge et le dieu put deviner à son regard que des milliers de scénarios terrifiants se jouaient dans son cerveau. Cyril et moi sommes, et avons toujours été, deux personnes différentes, sois sans crainte. Répondit-il, tu peux même l'appeler si tu désires t'en assurer par toi même. C'était un pari risqué, Tony aurait très bien pu profiter de l'offre pour se saisir de son téléphone et appeler les Avengers, mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se détendit visiblement.

-Mettons que tout cela ne soit pas une de tes manigances diaboliques pour conquérir le monde. Qu'es-ce que tu fous ici ? Loki arqua un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Est-ce une manière de parler à ton Maître, Stark ? Détourna-t-il habilement la conversation.

-Tu n'es pas mon Maître.

-Tant que je n'aurais rien entendu qui ressemble au safeword que vous avez établi avec Cyril, il semblerait que si.

-Il est hors de question que que tu me domines.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis un Maître fiable. Ma longue liste de client.tes satisfait.es peut en attester.

-Je refuse d'être dominé par un type tellement incapable de contrôler ses émotions qu'il a tenté de conquérir une planète par jalousie. A ces mots l'Asgardien esquissa un sourire narquois avant de pousser un petit soupir moqueur totalement calculé.

-C'est comme cela que Thor vous a présenté la chose ? Bien. Que cet imbécile demeure dans son ignorance dorée. C'est là qu'est sa place. Cela parut attiser la curiosité de Stark. De ce que Loki en savait, il avait prit le temps après l'attaque d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses anciens ennemis; Anthony Stark n'ignorait rien des rouages terrifiants qui animaient les mondes et permettaient aux gens comme Steve Rogers et le futur souverain d'Asgard d'emmener des milliers de soldats à l'abattoir la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres.

-...Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il y a autre chose... Mais à son regard Loki comprit qu'il avait déjà réussi à semer la graine du doute dans son esprit. Or c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et puis quand bien même, se reprit Tony, j'avais confiance en Cyril.

-Et Cyril a confiance en moi.

-Parce qu'il ne te connait pas.

-Il me connait suffisamment.

-J'ai fait suivre Cyril, sa famille et l'ensemble de ses amis pendant quatre mois avant de mettre les pieds au Second Circle.

-Tu peux remonter l'ensemble de mes activités à partir de mon arrivée sur Midgard il y a un an si tel est ton bon plaisir: Tu ne trouveras absolument rien de compromettant.

-Si qui que ce soit l'apprend...

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai violé. A ces mots le millionnaire parut sincèrement choqué. Impossible de savoir cependant s'il l'était car il ne pouvait envisager que le prince déchu ose pareil outrage, ou s'il se refusait à proférer pareil mensonge.

-Pardon ?

-Je peux changer d'apparence, je suis plus fort que toi... En entendant cela, l'expression du génie devint curieuse. A croire qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé que cela aurait pu se produire et que maintenant qu'il l'imaginait il était à la fois terrifié et très légèrement excité à l'idée d'un jeu de rôle.

-Tu pourrais utiliser ce que je te dis contre moi, tu pourrais me faire dire des choses contre mon gré. Argumenta-t-il après une courte réflexion. Voyant qu'il considérait de plus en plus sérieusement la chose Loki prit un peu plus de risque.

-Je pourrais, effectivement. Surpris par la sincérité de la réponse Stark l'observa attentivement. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel donc je ne divulguerai aucune information sur toi à d'autres de tes ennemis, mais rien ne te garantit que je n'utilise pas contre toi et ta clique des choses apprises de ta bouche lors d'une semblable session. Cependant, la porte n'est pas fermée, Stark. Tu es libres de partir à tout instant, tu es libre de prendre ton téléphone et de quitter cette pièce quand bon te semble, je ne tenterai même pas de t'arrêter.

-Tu ne me diras pas ce que tu fais ici si je sors, n'est-ce pas ? Tu disparaîtras dans la nature avant que j'ai eu le temps d'appeler qui que ce soit. Réalisa Tony dans un instant de lucidité.

-Certainement.

-Et si je reste ?

-Si tu restes ? Si tu restes, tu n'auras pas payé pour rien. »

…

Tony comprit à cet instant que c'était un match perdu d'avance. Il _devrait_ se lever, appeler le SHIELD et quitter la pièce. C'était le choix _raisonnable_ , le _bon_ choix, ce qu'il _devrait_ faire. C'était sa possibilité de fuite, là, sous ses yeux, telle une large porte grande ouverte. Rien n'avait été aussi facile, aussi accessible, aussi évident. Seulement Anthony Stark n'était pas là aujourd'hui pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Tony fonctionnait à la suggestion, au défi, à la bravade. Il était convaincu que Loki le savait très bien et lui avait présenté les choses ainsi en connaissance de cause.

Par ailleurs, Tony voulait savoir.

Il voulait savoir comment Loki s'était retrouvé à entrer dans cet appartement, ce qu'il foutait sur Terre depuis un an, comment il s'était échappé d'Asgard et pourquoi il avait tenté d'envahir sa planète. L'explication de Thor ne l'avait jamais vraiment tout à fait satisfait. La jalousie expliquait leur premier différent, mais pas d'arriver à la tête d'une armée pour conquérir un monde que les habitants d'Asgard voyaient tout au plus comme un cailloux habité par une forme de vie vaguement intelligente. Quel intérêt Loki, et surtout toute une armée de Chitauris, avaient-ils bien pu trouver à leur monde ?

Un vague bruit tira Anthony de ses pensées. Loki s'était levé pour poser les verres dans la partie du mini-bar prévu à cet effet. Lorsqu'il revint vers la table basse, il ne se rassit pas, d'un claquement de doigts les meubles du salon se déplacèrent d'eux même vers les murs de l'appartement. La gorge du génie se serra: Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait haïr la magie.

Debout face à lui dans ses vêtements de gangster, Loki, son visage parfaitement inexpressif et ses yeux verts perçants, son apparence maîtrisée jusqu'aux bottes de cuirs dans lesquelles Tony pouvait voir son reflet, plaisait au millionnaire bien plus qu'il aurait voulu l'admettre. Il était l'image même de la domination, de la maîtrise, de la puissance. Il était le prince qu'il avait été, le roi qu'il aurait du être et Anthony n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique.

« -Alors. M'acceptes-tu comme ton Maître Anthony Stark ? Le quadragénaire sentit sa gorge se serrer encore plus, mais il parvint à articuler un minuscule:

-Oui. Le sourire que lui fit à cet instant l'Asgardien hanterait à la fois ses cauchemars et ses rêves érotiques pour les 10 prochaines années, Stark en était convaincu. Et sans ce défaire de ce sourire terrifiant Loki lui ordonna distinctement, calmement:

-A genoux, Anthony. »

Iron Man lui aurait ri au nez.

Tony pouvait se voir lui-même face au dieu psychopathe, paré de son armure rouge et or, lui répondant avec aplomb une plaisanterie ou une remarque assassine signifiant qu'il refusait de plier. Car il ne pliait jamais. S'agenouiller n'était pas quelque chose que les gens comme lui _faisaient_. Personne n'avait vu Iron Man à genoux et avait ensuite vécu suffisamment longtemps pour en parler.

Mais à cet instant, il n'était pas Iron Man. Il était Anthony Stark. Non, il n'était même plus Anthony Stark, il était un soumis. Et sa place était aux pieds de son Maître.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki avait vu des galaxies se battre et s'entredévorer avec moins de passion que les émotions dans le regard d'Antony Stark lorsqu'il lui ordonna de s'agenouiller. Mais l'issu de cette guerre intérieure était inévitable et pour l'immense satisfaction du dieu du Chaos, Anthony Stark tomba à genoux face à lui. « Les mains dans le dos, Anthony. » Le mortel, le simple mortel, sans amure sans argent et sans pouvoir, fit ce qui lui était ordonné, tremblant très légèrement tout du long, ses muscles saillants bandant le tissu de sa fine chemise, si fine que c'était à croire qu'elle n'était là que pour être déchirée et souillée, tout comme le corps de Stark. Un mince sourire d'anticipation se dessina sur le visage de Loki avant qu'il se rapproche d'un pas. « Mes bottes sont sales. » Déclara-t-il. Bien sûr c'était totalement faux, ses bottes n'auraient pas pu être plus propres même s'il avait utilisé la magie pour que ce soit le cas. « Nettoie-les ».

Anthony, comprenant parfaitement ce qui lui était demandé, se pencha alors vers l'avant et posa ses lèvres contre le cuir des chaussures. Il commença par les embrasser doucement, de légers baisers, puis se mit à les lécher franchement, lapant le coup de pied, suçotant la pointe, remontant pour lécher les bottes jusqu'au genoux, le dos cambré et les mains toujours dans le dos, les yeux mi-clos, observant de temps en temps l'expression de son Maître avec un regard mi-inquiet mi-excité. Se demandant probablement si Loki appréciait ses attentions. Loki le rassura, non sans assoir à nouveau sa position de dominant:

« Tu es si doué pour plaire Anthony. Si doué pour satisfaire, pour révérer, pour être dominé par le dieu que je suis. Dit-il tout en passant une de ses mains gantées dans les cheveux du génie. Tu es né pour être à genoux face à moi, toi, et la masse bêlante des mortels. Tu t'es menti tout ce temps parce qu'il fallait être fort, pour Pepper, pour Rhodes, pour les Avengers... Mais ici il n'y a que toi et moi. Personne à qui tu doives mentir, personne pour croire en toi, pour attendre autre chose de toi que ta parfaite. Et totale. Soumission. »

Tony sentait son souffle se raréfier tandis qu'il continuait à lécher le cuir des chaussures impeccablement propres de son Maître. Oui, il était là pour ça, pour être dominé, pour être pris, pour être abusé par son ennemi à des degrés qui le faisaient frissonner d'anticipation. Il allait le satisfaire, le vénérer, en bon soumis, en bon dévot, en bon _sacrifice_. Il se figurait déjà nu sur l'autel érigé par Loki, offrande délectable et impuissante. Il était sien dorénavant, entièrement sien jusqu'à ce que la session prenne fin.

C'est pantelant, les joues rosées et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, la bouche entrouverte et un mince filet de salive brillant sur son menton qu'il redressa la tête.

Loki apprécia la vue avant de refermer sa prise sur les cheveux d'Anthony pour l'amener à hauteur de son sexe, appuyant, sans gêne aucune, le visage du mortel contre son entrejambe, lui faisant bien sentir la forme de son pénis en érection à travers le tissu. « Une belle bouche que tu as, et que tu sais exercer avec talent, n'est-ce pas Anthony ? Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas de tes paroles que j'ai envie. Les seuls sons que je veux entendre de ta bouche son des cris, et éventuellement ton safeword. Rien d'autre. C'est compris, _Anthony_? »

Ce dernier voulut répondre, par réflexe, avant de réaliser qu'il désobéirait à un ordre en le faisant. Alors il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Il fut récompensé pour sa vivacité d'esprit par le sexe de Loki se frottant avec encore plus d'insistance sur sa joue:

« Je vais ravager cette géniale bouche qui est la tienne Anthony, je te ferais suffoquer sur la longueur de mon membre alors que tu seras incapables de te débattre, de m'arrêter, et tu vas aimer chaque seconde des supplices que j'infligerai à ta gorge tandis que mon sexe s'y enfoncera brutalement encore et encore. Mais avant cela Anthony, je dois m'assurer que tu ne t'enfuies pas, tu es mon prisonnier, ma chose. » Juste après avoir proféré ces mots dont Tony ne parvint pas à définir s'ils étaient une menace ou une promesse, il sortit de nulle part des cordes d'un vert profond qu'il tendit d'un geste sec, les faisant claquer comme un fouet. Puis il fit le tour du héros, statufié, incapable de se mouvoir sans qu'on ne lui en ai donné l'ordre, son sexe gorgé de sang appuyant péniblement contre le tissu rigide de son jean.

Tony connaissait la morsure des cordes, il l'avait expérimenté plusieurs fois avec Cyril... Mais les cordes que Loki avaient matérialisé dans l'éther semblaient différentes. Ou peut-être était-ce la manière que le mage avait de les nouer. Il commença par attacher les mains de son soumis, Anthony sentit le contact du chanvre contre sa peau, mais surtout celui des mains de Loki tandis qu'il mettait la corde en place. Il devait avoir retiré ses gants et par moments la peau froide de l'Asgardien frôlait la sienne en fusion. Tony se figurait les fines, élégantes et gracieuses mains blanches caresser ses paumes caleuses tandis qu'elles nouaient les cordes autour de ses poignées. Ces mêmes mains ne tardèrent pas à attacher enrouler les cordes autour de son torse d'abord au dessus puis en dessous de ses pectoraux, suffisamment lâches pour qu'il ne suffoque pas, suffisamment serrées pour que ses muscles ressortent lui donnant la curieuse impression d'avoir de la poitrine. Une fois le harnais mis en place, Loki fit se rapprocher, d'un geste maitrisé, un cheval d'arçon en cuir verni. Un si beau meuble qu'il aurait semblé parfaitement inoffensif si Tony ne pressentait pas qu'il allait passer la prochaine demie-heure dessus à subir les sévices que Loki lui imposerait. Il retint avec difficulté un gémissement à cette idée.

D'un geste abrupte, Loki saisit le mortel par son harnais et vint presque le jeter contre le cheval d'arçon, à plat ventre, jambes écartées. D'un geste fluide, il retira le pantalon de Tony dont le soulagement de ne plus avoir le sexe compressé par le tissu de son jean fut de courte durée, son membre étant maintenant coincé entre son propre corps et le cuir encore frais du meuble sous lui. Avant même qu'il ne pense à se plaindre, il sentit une des mains de Loki s'abattre sur ses fesses.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Chaque fessée émit un claquement sonore et le déplaça légèrement, frottant son membre contre le cheval d'arçon tout en répandant dans tout le bas de son corps une chaleur caractéristique. Tony soupira d'aise tandis que la même main qui l'avait frappé à l'instant se mit à malaxer avec fermeté, mais un plaisir évident, le muscle qu'elle venait de brutaliser.

La main de Loki se désintéressa cependant rapidement de son postérieur, remontant le long de ses reins, jusqu'à son dos avant de ses perdre à nouveau dans ses cheveux tandis que Loki lui faisait face. La tête d'Anthony était exactement à la hauteur de son membre. Toujours en le saisissant par le harnais, Loki fit se retourner Anthony à présent sur le dos, son érection dressée entre ses cuisses écartées. Loki admira un instant la vue de son sacrifice, à demi nu, la tête pendante, la mâchoire lâche. Avec un sourire satisfait, il le laissa ainsi posé sur le cheval d'arçon et retira tranquillement sa veste sans manche et sa chemise avant d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon, en sortant son membre pâle. Même à l'envers, Anthony se délectait de la vue du corps de Loki: De sa peau pâle et parfaitement glabre sous laquelle coulait les minces rivières bleues de ses veines, de ses muscles secs comme les cordes qui enserraient ses membres, de son membre gracieux qui allait bientôt entrer en lui. Il se repaissait de cette vue divine quand il entendit soudain:

« Je pourrais te tuer, Anthony. Vraiment. Je pourrais arracher ta chemise, retirer le réacteur dans ta poitrine et te laisser mourir, peut-être même continuer à abuser de toi tandis que la vie quitterait ta carcasse et il n'y aurait absolument rien que tu pourrais faire. »

A cette pensée, Anthony se sentit très mal, se rappelant brutalement d'entre les mains de qui il se trouvait et que cela n'augurait pas uniquement une session intéressante. Sa respiration s’accéléra, les cordes, jusque là une une restreinte agréable, devinrent soudain suffocantes, et l'humain sentit se frayer en lui le début d'une crise d'angoisse... Quand la main de son maître vint se poser avec tendresse contre sa joue:

« Mais je ne le ferai pas Anthony. J'ai ce pouvoir, mais je ne l'utiliserai pas. M'entends-tu ? Car j'ai pour toi d'autres plans. Il lui massa ensuite tendrement la nuque: Je voulais seulement que tu sois conscient de cela. Je ne pensais pas t'effrayer. Dois-je te détacher ? »

Le héros se sentit dés lors plus tranquille, bien sûr Loki pouvait mentir, mais quel intérêt avait-il à souffler ainsi le chaud et le froid s'il tenait tant à le tuer ? Il laissa sa tête reposer dans le creux de la main froide de son maître et fit un petit signe de tête signifiant qu'il se sentait en confiance.

Loki se montra alors incroyablement tendre, massant sa nuque, sa gorge, ses clavicules, jusqu'à ce que le héros se sente totalement détendu. Quand ce fut le cas, il massa tranquillement sa mâchoire, lui ouvrant la bouche, et y enfonça d'un mouvement aussi lent qu'assuré son membre gorgé de sang. Stark se sentit fondre tandis que le sexe froid et dur de Loki, de son ancien ennemi, s'enfonçait dans sa bouche. Ligoté comme il l'était, le bas de son corps entièrement découvert, il ne pouvait pas se soustraire au traitement que lui infligeait le dieu, il ne pouvait que retenir sa respiration et ouvrir grand la bouche de sorte à couper son réflexe de déglutition. Il pouvait sentir chaque millimètre de la chaire du Jötunn qui pénétrait sa gorge. Chaque mouvement de bassin, aussi amples que lents, faire se mouvoir le pénis à l'intérieur de sa bouche et lui procurait des sensations électrisantes. Il se figurait sa bouche comme un nouvel organe sexuel dont le seul but était d'être pénétré par un pénis en érection jusqu'à l'orgasme. Les mouvements d'abords lents devinrent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus brutaux, laissant tout juste le temps à Tony de respirer entre chaque assaut, ne laissant clairement pas le temps à son cerveau de ruiner le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en lui rappelant des choses désagréables telles que l'héroïsme dont il aurait du faire preuve au lieu de se soumettre ainsi, volontairement, avec joie même, au pire ennemi des Avengers.

Loki ne tarda pas à jouir, non pas dans sa gorge comme Tony s'y attendait, mais sur le bas de son visage et le haut de son torse, maculant sa chemise et son bouc d'une quantité non négligeable d'un épais sperme blanc. A la sensation moite relativement déplaisante du liquide visqueux sur le bas de son visage vint s'ajouter la pensée humiliante qu'il y avait maintenant des preuves flagrantes de sa soumissions à la Divinité du Chaos. Que si un des Avengers venait à entrer dans la pièce, il saurait immédiatement que Loki, leur némésis, venait de jouir sur son visage, peut-être même devineraient-ils à l'état de sa bouche qu'il avait pénétré sa gorge. Le sexe de Tony redoubla d'attention à cette idée.

« Tu aimes ça Tony ? Etre ainsi utilisé pour mon propre plaisir puis souillé par ma semence ? Tony Acquiesça faiblement: Quel délectable sacrifice tu fais... Murmura Loki en étalant d'un doigts son sperme sur le visage de son soumis. Tu ne regretteras pas de t'être offert à moi. »

La main de Loki délaissa le visage du mortel, le bout de ses doigt glissant élégamment le long de sa gorge puis de son torse, pinçant les cordes qui barraient son chemin avant d'arriver au ventre plat du mortel, juste au dessus de son sexe tendu. Ses fins doigts aux ongles de nacre vinrent caresser le membre du génie, le frôlant à peine ce qui lui arracha un soupir de frustration tandis qu'il se tordait le cou à tenter de voir ce que lui faisait son Maître. Sous le regard effaré de l'humain, un liquide translucide et huileux apparut sur la main du mage. Du lubrifiant, apparu très littéralement par magie. Anthony aurait aimé faire un commentaire mais il se retint de peur d'être puni. Lorsque les doigts de son maître se refermèrent sur son membre, la fraicheur de sa main lubrifiée à la prise ferme donnait très envie à Tony de la pénétrer avec abandon, mais Loki ne bougeait pas:

« Cette fois Stark, je t'autorise à parler, mais uniquement pour me prévenir lorsque tu te sentiras proche de l'orgasme. Si tu ne me préviens pas, tu seras puni, si tu prononces des paroles veines, autres que ton safeword, tu seras puni également. »

Tony acquiesça à nouveau.

Aussitôt la main de Loki se mit à bouger. Si la langue de Loki était renommée pour ses prouesses, Tony devait admettre que les mains du mage n'avaient rien à lui envier. Elles glissaient avec aisance sur son membre, maintenant néanmoins une agréable pression qu'il modulait, tantôt plus forte, tantôt plus faible, observant les réactions de son soumis. Ce dernier tentait désespérément de se taire tandis qu'il sentait le plaisir monter en lui décuplé par la morsure des cordes, la positions de soumission totale très légèrement inconfortable et l'expression de satisfaction perverse sur le visage de Loki. Il se mordait les lèvres, gémissait en vain, remplaçant les supplications qui lui pendaient aux lèvres par des cris et des sons incohérents. Il ne tarda pas à se sentir perdre pied, sentant ses muscles se tendre, et une sensation de chaleur et de tension commencer à envahir son bassin. Il hésita un quart de seconde à ne rien dire, à laisser l'orgasme le consumer complètement et à endurer la punition que comptait ensuite lui faire subir Loki, mais il n'était pas là pour sa propre satisfaction aujourd'hui: Il était là pour servir.

« Loki... » Geignit-il. Mais la main de Loki ne s'arrêta pas de se mouvoir pour autant, accélérant même son rythme jusqu'à ce que malgré tout ses efforts Tony ne parvienne tout simplement pas à retenir l'orgasme qui commençait déjà ravager le bas de son corps. « Loki, Loki, je... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase: D'un coup tout s'arrêta. Alors qu'il était convaincu qu'il allait éjaculer, d'un coup plus aucun stimuli. Ce qui normalement n'aurait pas suffit à arrêter son orgasme, ou du moins à arrêter son éjaculation, le stoppa net. Mais plus inquiétant encore, alors que l'humain croyait qu'il allait sentir la tension retomber, au lieu de cela, il se retrouva maintenu à ce point d'excitation à peine supportable à deux doigts de l'orgasme. En levant légèrement la tête il constata que son membre était entouré d'un anneau épais qui le comprimait, l'empêchant de jouir et dont il soupçonnait qu'il devait aussi être magique.

Tony cria. Il cria de frustration. Il se sentait si proche, tout son corps était en feu... Mais Loki se contenta de l'observer avec l'expression d'un chat jouant avec la vie d'une souris.

« Crie pour moi Anthony. Je vais te faire crier, tellement, plus fort. » Ronronna-t-il.

Sans plus de transition, d'une de ses mains nues et lubrifiées, Loki enfonça son majeur dans l'intimité de son humain. Le dos de Tony s'arqua de lui même, si la pénétration n'était pas douloureuse elle l'avait surpris et avait par ailleurs accentué d'un cran sa frustration. Le faisant soudain se sentir terriblement vulnérable. Les mouvements des doigts de Loki étaient tout sauf lents et tendre, il lui laissait à peine le temps de s'habituer qu'il enfonçait un nouveau doigt généreusement lubrifié, écartant avec brutalité les parois se son anus. Les jambes de l'humain tremblaient, son ventre était parcouru de spasmes et son membre rouge, presque violet, bougeait faiblement et de manière hiératique. Ses muscles bandés venaient se frotter contre les cordes dont il avait maintenant la distincte impression qu'elles lui coupaient le souffle en plus de contribuer à sa folie.

Si seulement Loki l'autorisait à parler, il pourrait supplier, supplier d'être pris, supplier de jouir, mais rien de tout cela ne lui était permis, il ne pouvait que gémir et crier tandis que trois doigts s'enfonçaient maintenant en lui, mimant une pénétration brutale qui à chaque coup venait appuyer contre sa prostate et rendre plus insupportable encore sa frustration. Des larmes coulaient du visage de Tony tandis qu'il criait, qu'il gémissait, qu'il s'essoufflait et devenait fou sous les soins du Dieu du Chaos.

« Anthony... De là où je viens, lorsque les guerres se terminent et qu'il reste sur le champ de bataille des survivants dans le camps adverse, ils sont amenés comme prisonniers aux vainqueurs. Ce sont des trophées de guerre dont les vainqueurs abuseront jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vidés leur bourses dans tous leurs orifices. Tu es mon trophée de guerre dorénavant Anthony, et je vais t'utiliser comme on se doit d'utiliser un esclave, un objet. Je vais me satisfaire avec ton corps, avec ta chaire, et ne m'arrêterais que lorsque j'aurais trouvé pleine et entière satisfaction. Alors seulement, tu seras autorisé à jouir. »

Tony voulut protester, voulut dire « non ». C'était impossible, il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être brutalisé dans cette état, il ne pourrait pas supporter que le sexe du Jötunn aille et vienne en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il répande son sperme dans son intimité chaude et humide. En supposant qu'il s'arrête là ? Tony se sentit soudain parcourut d'un frisson d'horreur. Et si Loki décidait qu'il allait jouir plusieurs fois en lui, et si Loki décidait de le pénétrer des heures durant ? Bien après encore que se soit terminée leur session ? Ejaculant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une flaque de sperme se forme aux pieds du cheval d'arçon. Il ne pourrait pas, il ne pourrait pas tenir le coup, ce serait trop, trop violent, trop puissant, il mourrait, son cœur lâcherait. Loki s'arrêterait-il même à ce moment là où continuerait-il à baiser son cadavre ? Tony se sentit soudain défaillir, hyperventiler, tellement perdu dans sa tête que lorsqu'enfin le membre de Loki le pénétra, il le sentit presque comme un soulagement que la réalité soit si brutale, si totale ; qu'il se fasse empaler par un membre beaucoup trop long et beaucoup trop froid et qu'il y prenne un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre car il allait finir par en mourir.

Loki jouit en lui trois fois, sans jamais lui offrir le bonheur de l'orgasme, éjaculant par vague, tantôt sur son ventre, tantôt profondément en lui, le remplissant d'un sperme chaud et épais. Félicitant chaque fois sont jouet d'être si facile, si bien conçu pour l'accueillir, de ne lui opposer aucune résistance et de simplement, _subir_ ses assauts. Et Tony réalisa avec crainte et sidération qu'il avait toujours désiré d'être ainsi rempli du sperme de son ennemi mortel, et que c'était si bon qu'il était maintenant en paix à l'idée de mourir ainsi, qu'il désirait même mourir ainsi. Suppliant des dieux dont il ignorait les noms que Loki le baise jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève pour de bon.

Mais le plus merveilleux se produisit lorsque le dieu magnanime, après avoir utilisé son soumis tout son soul, daigna, enfin, enfin, lui ôter l'anneau qui l'empêchait de jouir.

L'orgasme de Tony se dilata dans le temps telle une goute d'encre dans un verre d'eau, les minutes se transformèrent en heures durant lesquelles il ne put que pleurer tandis qu'il jouissait enfin, que son propre sperme venait tâcher sa chemise et son ventre, venait se mêler à la semence du dieu et à sa sueur.

Quand les cordes vocales du mortel ne lui permirent plus d'émettre le moindre son, et quand la dernière goutte de sperme eu quitté son membre encore violacé, Loki prit doucement le corps tremblant et totalement désarticulé de Tony dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain adjacente, dénoua les cordes qui avaient laissé sur la peau de l'inventeur des marques rouges, retira sa chemise ruinée, et commença tranquillement à le laver avec un gant. Après quelque minutes de silence, Loki demanda:

« -Comment te sens-tu Anthony ? L'inventeur ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de pleurer, à chaudes larmes. Loki ne dit rien et continua à la laver avec le gant. Voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas il murmura, d'une voix douce et tranquille: Tout va bien Anthony, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité, personne ne va te faire de mal. Tu as été parfait Anthony. Jusqu'au bout, parfait.

-Espèce de malade. L'insulta Tony. Mais cela ne sembla pas choquer la divinité qui continua à rassurer l'inventeur en le lavant. T'es complètement taré... Et Tony se remit à pleurer. Quand il eu fini de le laver au gant, Loki le sécha énergiquement et l'enroula dans la large serviette chaude donnée par le club. Le quadragénaire y tenait tout entier, emmitouflé dans la serviette éponge. Avec ses cheveux mouillés il semblait si vulnérable.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose Anthony ? Un café ? Tes vêtements ?

-Je veux bien un café. Répondit l'humain: Noir, sans sucre. Et je vais prendre mes vêtements aussi, mais je vais me changer seul.

-D'accord, je serai dans la pièce d'à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Quand Tony émergea de la salle de bain il était coiffé, habillé, et donnait l'impression que rien n'avait eu lieu. A part une légère rougeur au niveau des yeux qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être liée à la fatigue ou à l'alcool, rien ne trahissait ses précédentes activités. Loki portait également une tenue civile qui n'avait rien à voir avec le genre de vêtements qu'il portait lorsqu'il exerçait:

« -Ton café est sur la table. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Mieux. Merci. C'était vraiment très bien. Je suis désolé pour. Il fit un geste de la main en désignant son visage qui voulait sans doute dire « les larmes » et « les insultes ». Puis il prit son café et s'installa dans le canapé pour le siroter. Le liquide chaud lui fit du bien.

-Il n'y a aucun problème Anthony. Vraiment. Après quelques gorgées, l'humain demanda:

-... Je... Ca va te paraître complètement con mais... Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin ? S'il-te-pait ? Tony s'attendait à ce que Loki éclate de rire, mais au lieu de cela, la déité se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. L'enroulant dans ses membres pâles et le serrant contre son torse, comme pour l'emmitoufler dans un cocon: Merci. Soupira Tony.

-Ai-je... Ai-je outrepassé certaines de tes limites ? Je n'ai pas entendu de safeword alors j'ai cru que...

-Non Loki, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était... Impressionnant... Mais c'est tout. Si j'avais vraiment voulu t'arrêter j'aurais utilisé mon safeword.

-Tu m'en vois rassuré. »

Loki était d'autant plus rassuré que même de son point de vu il s'était un peu emporté. Si au début il s'était contenté de jouer son rôle avec l'amour d'un artisan pour le travail bien fait... Sur la fin, il avait clairement été beaucoup plus proche de l'assouvissement de désirs un peu trop longtemps contenus. Mais Anthony avait été si... Parfait. Même parmi ses relations en dehors du Second Circle, Loki n'avait pas de souvenir d'avoir eu un jour un partenaire aussi enthousiaste, et les plaisirs de la chaire ne lui avait que trop manqué.

« -Heu par contre, le bukkake tout seul c'était très bien mais... C'est pas un peu dangereux ? Signala l'humain.

-Je ne me serais pas permis si je n'avais pas été parfaitement sain. Examens médicaux à l'appui. Du reste ton dossier n'indiquait aucune MST. A moins que tu l'ai falsifié, nous ne craignons donc rien.

-Je vois, très bien... Je devrais te poser un milliard de questions, auxquelles tu as promis que tu répondrais, mais je veux juste rentrer chez moi regarder Piège de cristal avec les autres Avengers... Tu savais pertinemment que j'allais être dans cet état après la session. Espèce d'enfoiré.

-De si noirs soupçons... Ricana Loki tout en caressant gentiment la tête de son soumis. Peut-être sera tu plus en état de m'interroger la prochaine fois ? Tony lança un regard curieux à Loki: Enfin... Si cela te convient. Bien sûr.

-Ca me va. Dit-il en posant à nouveau sa tête contre le torse de Loki. Ca me va très bien. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! \o/  
> Moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic. ^^


End file.
